ANSWER OR DIE!
by dragon-hottie
Summary: This is a talk how where you get to ask the questions! you can ask anything and the yugioh charaters will have to answer or they're worst fear comes true! So send in you questions and r&r!
1. ANSWER OR DIE!

Hey ppl this is my first humor fanfic, I hope you like it!  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Theme song goes on.  
  
Me: Welcome to the first episode of my talk show- ANSWER OR DIE!!!! This is where you get to ask the quest questions and they have to answer or they will have to face their worst fear!!! So hurry and send in your questions and they will be asked!!!! Since this is the first episode and nobody sent in questions yet, I have to make them up my self! Anyways the first guest of ANSWER OR DIE is Mr. Yugi Moto!  
  
*Audience claps, not very loud though -_-; *  
  
Me: So Yugi, this is your first time at a talk show right?  
  
Yugi (stuttering): Yeah, I'm a bit shy you know, I never knew why, but I-  
  
Me (cuts in): That's enough information! Let's get on to our first question!  
  
Yugi: Sure!  
  
Me: Yugi, what size of boxers do you wear?  
  
*Yugi looks down at his fingers* Yugi: Well.um.I don't know.  
  
Me: And why is that? Don't you go shopping for boxers???  
  
Yugi: Well.it's.*Yugi mumbles something*  
  
Me: Oh, I get it! Your grandpa buys them for you, right?  
  
Yugi: No! Of course not!  
  
*Yugi stands up and whispers something in my ear*  
  
Me (very shocked): YOU DON'T WEAR BOXERS!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: No, I find them very uncomfortable when I sleep.  
  
Me: Then does that mean you wear Speedos?  
  
Yugi: No way! Speedos are so girlish! I wear thongs!  
  
*Audience freaks out*  
  
Me (recovering from shock): Well.um.that's very interesting.  
  
Yugi: Wanna see? I brought new ones yesterday!  
  
Yugi stands up and pulls up his shirt to show a hot red thong!  
  
Me: Okay, Mr.Moto, let's move on! That's means you can pull down your shirt now! Yugi, is it true that you're gay?  
  
Yugi: WHAT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS!  
  
Me: Then how come some evidence says that you have a crush on Tristin Taylor?  
  
Yugi: EVEN IF I WAS GAY I WOULDN'T LIKE TRISTIN! HE'S NOT MY TYPE! *Calms down* I wouldn't like someone like Yami! Yami is so sensitive, and charming, and funny, and everything a gay guy could ask for!  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Yami sitting home watching ANSWER OR DIE! Freaks out completely. He gets up from the couch and sealed every door in his house, just incase Yugi decided to visit.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Me: That's a very interesting view of Yami.  
  
Yugi: Can we move on to something else, for example how hot I am.  
  
Me: Maybe after you get plastic surgery.  
  
Yugi: My grandpa said it's not nice to have plastic surgery, and he-  
  
Me: Yugi you're making the audience fall asleep again! Anyways, Yugi are you a virgin?  
  
Yugi: Well.I'm not so sure if I should tell you.  
  
Me: Yugi, you do realize this talk show is called ANSWER OR DIE and you're getting very close to the dying part.  
  
Yugi: what would happen if I chose to die?  
  
Me: well then you would have to hear Tea talking about how important it's to believe yourself!  
  
Yugi: I like hearing Tea talk-  
  
Me: For a day, in a closet.with NO card duels!  
  
Yugi: Fine I'll take it!  
  
Me press a button on my chair. Yugi falls down a trap door.  
  
One hour later.  
  
Yugi starts banging on the door.  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOO!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Tea: It's always important to have your friends by your side.that's why there's a buddy system.  
  
24 hours later.  
  
I open the closet door. Yugi's sitting at one corner in the closet singing Mary Had A Little Lamb.  
  
Me: Are you ready to answer the question?  
  
Yugi: YES! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
  
Me: I knew you would agree without any persuasion.So, Yugi are you a virgin?  
  
Yugi: No, I admit it I'm not a virgin!!! I made love to a tree when I was 15!!!  
  
Me: (speechless) um.well.I think that's all the time we have for this episode of ANSWER OR DIE!! You may go now Yugi!  
  
*Yugi stands up and then a bunch of KFC ketchup packets falls out off his pockets*  
  
Yugi: What!?! I like ketchup; they keep all nice and fuzzy insides! I even have names for them! This big one here is call Marty, and this one is Jenny.  
  
*I call in the security, they take Yugi to a mental hospital and his still naming the packets -_-; *  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
A/N Hey ppl!! I hope you liked that chappie!!! IF YOU WANT TO ASK THE NEXT GUEST A QUESTION (WHICH IS TEA GARDENER) SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS NOW!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T SEE YOUR QUESTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL MAKE SURE TO PUT IT ON THE ONE AFTER THAT! SO SEND IN THE QUESTIONS NOW!!!! 


	2. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT I NEED YOU, YES YOU, TO VOTE!!! SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOUR AND VOTE!!!  
  
WHICH CHARATERS OF THESE SHOWS WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ON ANSWER OR DIE! FROM:  
  
A) THE DRAGONBALL SERIS  
  
B) HARRY POTTER  
  
C) SAILOR MOON  
  
D) INU YASHA  
  
E) THE VISIONS OF ESCAFLOWNE  
  
F) BEYBLADE  
  
G) CARD CAPTURE SAKURA  
  
H)METABOTS  
  
PLEASE VOTE FOR THE ONES THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SO I CAN WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS!!!! 


	3. Important!

?Okay ppl I think we need to get something straight!  
  
You, yes you, need to submit questions to me in order for me to create more chapters!!!!!  
  
Unless you do that I can't put up more chapters!!!! 


End file.
